Domestic
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup has a bad day at work. Eret makes it better. Shameless fluffy Hicret smut. Hiccup/Eret one shot.


**A request from tumblr that could not be resisted.**

-HTTYD-

Eret stirred, glancing at the clock on the wall. Hiccup ought to be back by now... wanting to check if he should finish making dinner or let it wait half an hour or so, Eret was just reaching for his phone when the front door opened, permitting entrance to one very unhappy Hiccup if his loud groan was any clue. He heard clothes hit the floor, then a heavy weight hit something solid followed by a sharp sound of pain.

"Who put that there?"

Hiccup grumbled, finally appearing in the kitchen where he found Eret, rubbing his hip and wearing only his bottoms and socks.

"Rough day H?"

"Yeah. And then I walked into the table."

Keeping hold of the spoon with one hand, Eret reached the other out to Hiccup and ignored that his boyfriend desperately needed dumping in the shower. He could breathe through his mouth... Hiccup leant into his side with a groan, mumbling an apology for the state of him and lamenting the terrible day he'd had at work. All day in a sweltering, busy garage couldn't be easy, and when Hiccup's leg was having a bad day, it only made bad work days worse.

"After dinner, go take a bath. Then if you're good I'll give you a massage."

Hiccup gave him a tired glare.

"If you don't give me a massage I guarantee I will never have sex with you again."

Eret feigned incredible distress; he didn't really believe it, but sometimes sarcasm cheered Hiccup up so he'd play along.

"Oh, now _that's _harsh."

"I give you massages all the time mister 'I have to stay limber', you will take some oil and rub me down later and be grateful for the opportunity."

Giving up on the game, Eret grinned and kissed Hiccup's unruly hair.

"Of course I will love. Get a drink and go sit down."

Grunting in response, Hiccup squeezed him before moving to retrieve hydration and heading off in the direction of the living room, the sound of him groaning and impacting the sofa heavily reaching Eret as he checked on the rice he was cooking. Stomach rumbling in anticipation, Eret was relieved to find it was done, assembling their meals quickly and taking Hiccup's out to him first, which earned him a tired but warm smile.

"Thanks Ret."

"You're welcome. Now eat up."

Hiccup stuck the fork in his mouth, made a noise of approval and gave Eret a thumbs up to say he liked the food. They ate in relative quiet, both hungry and keen to get it down as soon as possible. Hiccup flopped back after he put his cleared plate down, patting his full stomach.

"That was awesome, I am never moving again."

Eret chuckled, wiping sauce off the side of his mouth.

"That'll make taking your bath tough, and I am _not_ massaging you until you smell better."

Hiccup grumbled.

"You're mean to me. Fine. This better be the best rubbing of my life."

Laughing to himself at Hiccup's probably-unintentional innuendo, Eret finished his food and got up to go do the washing up, smiling to himself as he heard Hiccup splash about in his bathwater and hoping it brought him some relief from pain in his leg, and eased aching muscles though Eret would gladly finish that process for him. There was splashing and cursing as Hiccup got out of the bath, calling out to him.

"There's no towel and I have no leg!"

Eret took his boyfriend a towel, then changed tack and just wrapped him in it before lifting Hiccup to carry him off, prosthetic leg in his other hand. Hiccup was tall, but relatively slender and so Eret could lug him around quite happily. Hiccup only protested a little, and seemed relieved to be laid on their bed.

"Ohhhh that's good. Now gimme that."

Hiccup sat up to dry himself, then threw the towel at Eret with a grin. He hung it in the bathroom to dry, then grabbed a fresh one for protecting the bed which he situated under Hiccup. Very clearly keen to get on, Hiccup laid nice and still - and naked, meaning Eret got a great view of his cute butt - as he waited. Eret grabbed the massage oil Hiccup _did _use on him a lot, he hadn't been lying, and straddled his narrow hips, admiring the tapered shape of him, broad shoulders leading down to slim waist and hips.

Eret dumped oil in his hands, rubbed them together to warm it up a little before placing them on Hiccup's back. A few little scars and a considerable amount of freckles decorated his skin there, patterns Eret knew well from mornings absent-mindedly drawing lines between them with his finger, or from times where he'd been leant over Hiccup much like now, but for less selfless purposes.

Hiccup hissed a little when Eret first pushed at sore muscles, but soon relaxed into it and let out soft little hums as his tension eased - despite his earlier complaining, Hiccup was obviously aware Eret did this often enough to know exactly how best to work the aches and pains out, slow to work his way down until he was satisfied any and all knots were gone. Hiccup had basically stopped moving by the time Eret reached the base of his spine, completely melted into the bed and only wriggled a little when Eret gave that cute butt of his a cheeky pinch.

It had taken a fair bit of time and work, but Hiccup no longer flinched or even really reacted much at all when Eret touched the residual limb beneath his knee, several inches shorter than his other leg. The only response was a slight intake of breath, which told Eret it was still a little sore and he gentled his touch, moving on to the other leg to finish up and watching Hiccup slowly turn himself over, dropping heavily onto his back with a very happy sigh and eyes closed.

"Feel better now?"

"Definitely. Thanks Ret."

Eret smiled.

"No problem. Anything else master Hiccup sir?"

Hiccup cracked one eye open to glare.

"And there was me planning on rescinding that sex ban."

"Aww come on! You know I don't mind being bossed around."

"Funny, cus you _never_ do what I ask."

Eret gestured to them both, with his hands still oily and everything!

"Well I gave you the massage you asked for, and I dare say it was some of my finest work!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, raising on his elbows.

"You're such a drama queen."

"And you love me for it."

Shaking his head fondly, Hiccup dropped back to horizontal and reached to beckon Eret closer to him rather than try to get up, letting out contented sounds when he felt Eret's weight against him. They kissed, Hiccup's hands roaming his back and sides, squeezing appreciateively at the muscles he found there. Hiccup was built lean, but Eret loved the ropey muscle wrapped around him, felt the corded strength of him even when they were playfighting.

And there was more strength to him; his heart, his soul. Hiccup was so _good, _a warm and loving human who never sought to be unfair or cruel.

Eret loved it all.

Fingers flexed and gripped at his upper arms, lips parted on needy moans and green eyes wide and wanting as Eret pressed slick fingers inside him, relaxing and opening Hiccup up. Hiccup panted, pleading when Eret slowed down, massaging his prostate with no sense of haste to move along; Hiccup so hated to be teased and Eret loved to watch the way he writhed, skin flushed, limbs twitching.

"Eret son of Eret, if you don't fuck me _right now-_mmph!"

Eret cut him off with a kiss, grinning as Hiccup wavered between more glares and a smile. Kicking his shorts away and coating himself in lube, Eret still felt no need to rush while Hiccup squirmed and wriggled and tried to push himself down until he felt Eret bottom out.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

Biting back the urge to laugh, Eret gave a lazy thrust, just enough to make Hiccup's breath catch.

"You're awful sassy, did you know _that?"_

Hiccup actually had the audacity to roll his eyes, but their verbal back-and-forth soon became more difficult as words fractured on gasps and moans, sheets and skin gripped for an anchor amongst the rolling waves of sensation. Hiccup's irate glares had faded to eyes full of warmth and want and love, his hand seeking out Eret's until they joined against the bed, a gentle intimacy to match the slow pace that lingered for a while and then to keep them close when pleasure demanded urgency.

He held Hiccup after, skin damp and shiny with sweat and oil, the fragrant sandalwood scent made more potent by the heat of his body. Hiccup was quiet as he came down, heartbeat slowing to a steady beat again under Eret's hand before he rolled onto his back, then poked Eret in the stomach - gently, but still.

"Hey!"

"I just had a bath, and you made a mess!"

Somehow Eret didn't think pointing out the mess on Hiccup's belly was his own would make much difference, so he just jumped on his boyfriend and tickled him instead.

-HTTYD-

**This took wayyyyy too long to finish, but I did it!**


End file.
